Show and Tell
by kradnohikari
Summary: Oneshot... Post Jak 3... At a party Jinx finally gets the chance to show Jak his scars.  Slash, Jak X Jinx!


**Disclaimer- **Hehehe... I don't own the characters in this game... I do however own this little plot bunny. -holds up plot certifcate-

**Warnings- **Language, Slashly themes, Alcohol influeced desicions.. Nothing big...

Whoosh! A one-shot I wrote at school... Not very long, but I like it... My second shot at Jak X Jinx... This one is based on something Jinx says in Jak 3. It just screamed gay to me, so I wrote something on it. Nothing else to say.. Enjoy!

* * *

_I'll show you my scars sometime. _The words rang through his mind, as Jak watched the explosives expert tip back another drink. Leaning against the back of the bench, he scanned the Naughty Ottsel, glad that the war was finally over. A year after blowing up the Dark Maker ship, and killing Errol, it was finally over once and for all. A sigh escaped his lips, as he watched the people around him drink, happy and carefree. Hell Torn was even dancing. "I'm going to…"

A hand fell on his arm, prompting him to stay where he was. His legs that were tense, ready to stand, relaxed. His half risen body fell. Looking around his blue orbs landed on the other's unshaven, dirty and gruff face. He watched the slow uncoordinated movements of his friend. "Jinx," passed his lips, softly, as he tore his gaze away.

Lust had been something he had associated with this man two years back, when he had first returned to the city. He tried to ignore the feelings, focusing on looking down at the table.

"Don't go. I still have to show you my scars, pretty boy." A lopsided grin appeared on Jinx's face, as the cigarette in his mouth dropped to the side, barely hanging inside its resting place.

The blonde hero raised an eyebrow at that, lifting his head slowly. "What?" When the other had spoken that comment during the war, he thought Jinx was kidding.

The grin on his face grew wider, as the cigarette escaped from its prison, falling forgotten on the table. "I want to show you my scars, Blondie." Standing up, the dirty blonde haired man grabbed the other's hand, pulling him up. "To the bedroom!" He screamed, stopping all the action in the room.

Jak felt as if he was about to die. His blood ran cold, as he looked at Jinx, mouth open. "What!" The words sounded strange as they came out of his mouth.

The intoxicated explosives expert just shrugged, pulling Jak out of the booth and down the hall. Opening one of the doors to the back rooms, he pushed the kid inside. "Time to show you…" He muttered, moving to sit down on the king sized bed in the space.

Slipping a hand underneath his shirt, as he pulled it up, throwing the item to the ground. "This one here came from the blast bots." He pointed to a long thin white line.

Jak observed, walking over to the bed. Sitting down on the item, he leaned back, looking at the mark. Reaching out, he let his hand touch the raised bump. "I bet it hurt like a bitch." His voice grew soft, as he tilted his head to the side.

Jinx let out a small laugh, his shoulders shaking. "It did." Shifting a little, he let his head fall back. A small grin appeared on his face. "I have more."

"Hmmm…" The blonde raised an eyebrow, wanting to ruin the moment. "You're going to show me?" He asked, not sure he wanted to see anything else.

"Of course, Blondie." Moving his hand to his pants, he rolled his pants down, showing some of his skin below the waist. "This is the time you shot me." He let his hand move away. Bringing it to the other's face, he placed it on the skin, cupping it.

"I need some kind of payment for my wound." A smirk appeared on his face, as he lifted his hips up, letting his upper body rise as well. His face moved closer to the other. "I'm taking it right now." Closing the gap between himself and the other. His lip's brushed against the blonde's. Pulling back, he let his body fall, head hitting the other's lap.

"You took your payment." The hero muttered, looking down at the other. His mouth tingled, as he thought about what he should do. Leaning his body forward, he pressed his own lips against Jinx's. "Do you have any more scars?"

"Oh many more." Lifting his hip, the explosives expert, pulled his off his pants, ready to continue.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... The comments are nice to hear... Hehehe... 


End file.
